marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Harold Osborn (Earth-8815)
Harold "Harry" Osborn of Earth-8815 is the Spider-Man of his world. History Early Life Harry's mother died shortly after his birth leaving him in the custody of his father, Norman. However, Norman was never known to be that good of a person, as he experimented on the baby Harry. Luckely, Harry survived the experiments and came out the other end extremely intelligent. As he grew, his intelligence grew with him, but no matter what he did, his father barely payed attention to him as he was busy most of the time. Somewhere along the line, Harry became friends with Gwen Stacy and Peter Parker, who grew to be his best friends, he also developed a very unfriendly rivalry with the jock Flash Thompson, who costantly picked on Peter. Becoming Spider-Man Harry's class at Midtown High took a trip to his father's company OsCorp, or more specifically OsCorp Labs. While there, Peter was almost bitten by a spider but Harry managed to stop it, grabbing the spider and being bit instead while doing so. Harry surpsisingly felt fine, but decided to get some fresh air to calm himself down. While walking around outside, Harry was almost hit by a car but somehow managed to jump over it. Harry shortly afterwards realized he had developed the powers of a spider, reasoning that the spider that bit him somehow transferred its DNA in to him. Unsure of what to do with these powers, Harry decided to show Peter and Gwen, he thought about showing his father, but realized he would most likely not even pay attention to him. Gwen and Peter where amazed by Harry's new found abilities, with Peter suggesting he use his powers to make money. Harry didn't see the point as he was already rich, but after some begging from Gwen and Peter decided to do it. The first thing Harry did to make money was to fight and defeat the wrestler Crusher Hogan, crafting a wrestler suit to go up against him. After beating Hogan, Harry was only given half the money he was promised, but thought that Gwen and Peter wouldn't mind, as he split the money between the two, claiming he wouldn't need any of his own. Harry remembered how amazed Peter and Gwen where at him and realized how great it felt. Because of this, he went on to use his powers to benefit himself by more or less cheating at gym and using his powers to get on to the football team. He slowly became more and more smug as he became more and more popular, and eventually completely cut off ties with Gwen and Peter, claiming he doesn't need them anymore as he now had much better friends. Harry then got a call to be on a late night talk show from someone who saw his fight with Hogan. Harry agreed and gave the reporter a list of his powers, although one he didn't actually have: web shooting abilities. Because of this, Harry created two small devices he called webshooters which he could activate by simply pushing a button in his palm with his middle and ring fingers. Harry showed up for an interview, but as it turns out, it was a trap, as the host began berating Harry for being a freak. Harry became more and more angry until he flipped the host's table, yelled for a bit and stormed off. While attempting to leave, Harry saw the host of the show be robbed by a random man. He did nothing to stop the robber as payback to the host, though he simply said that it wasn't his problem before leaving. Harry was already having a bad night, but it took a turn for the worst, as when he got home his father revealed Peter had been shot and killed while saving the life of his uncle Ben. Harry was informed that the killer was on the run from police, and decided to chase after him. The killer was driving in a stolen car which Harry landed on, smashing through the roof and pulling him out of the car. However, Harry realized the killer wasn't just some random criminal, he was in fact the burglar Harry had let free. Grief stricken, Harry threw the burglar at the police, who arrested him, before swinging away. Harry showed up for Peter's funeral, but everyone there gave him dirty looks for what he did. Harry gave a speech at the funeral, which made most of the people attending calm down, as it was clear Harry was truely sorry for what he did, even claiming that if he could go back in time he'd jump in front of the bullet before it even hit Peter. After the funeral, Peter's family and Gwen informed Harry that they had forgiven him for what he did, and that they wish Peter had been alive to hear what he said. After all this, Harry learned that with great power there must also come great responsibility, and decided then and there to become the Amazing Spider-Man Powers & Abilities Powers *Spider Physiology **Wall Crawling **Superhuman Strength **Superhuman Speed **Superhuman Stamina **Superhuman Durability **Superhuman Agility **Healing Factor **Spider-Sense Abilities *Genius-Level Intellect *Master Hand to Hand Combatant *Master Martial Artist Paraphernalia *Web-Shooters Notes *Harry is only 15 years of age. *Like in Amazing Fantasy 15, no one ever actually tells Harry that "with great power there must also come great responsibility". Trivia *Harry doesn't like dogs, as when he was a child he was bit by one. *Harry once dated his classmate Liz Allan but he broke up with her for unknown reasons. Category:Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Webbing Category:Wallcrawling Category:Danger Sense Category:Geniuses